


seahorses do it

by snottygrrl



Series: seahorse series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-voldie. draco thought he could handle it alone, but nature has a way of asserting herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seahorses do it

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** a touch of angst and mpreg  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's note:** this is a follow up to this [drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/130977). written for [](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[**earth_magic**](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/)'s birthday with all my love ♥  
>  many thinks to my speedy and efficient beta [](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/profile)[**lusiology**](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/) (though she didn't get a chance to see the final copy, any errors are mine).

Draco paced back and forth across the sitting room in Harry's flat, his usual impeccable appearance replaced by a dishevelled look; hair mussed, clothes rumpled.

He realised now that he should have talked to Harry about the possibility ages ago, back when it first occurred to him that maybe, being raised by Muggles, Harry didn't know it could happen.

But he hadn't had an inkling about how to approach the subject and he was reticent to do something that might damage their burgeoning relationship. He'd never experienced anything like what he had with Harry. He'd never even imagined he could. Despite what he'd done to make amends for his own past behaviour, the Malfoy name was synonymous with treason and dark magic. Draco was used to snide remarks and low expectations. Harry's friendship had been a blessing, and as it'd changed into something more, Draco had found the combination of Harry's growing adoration and somewhat grudging respect truly intoxicating. He still did.

And the sex was brilliant. He was aware that people pegged Harry as shy and innocent, while assuming the Prince of Slytherin was the naughty corrupt one. Yet in truth, while Draco was far from inexperienced, some of the things the two of them had done in the bedroom – and the sitting room and the kitchen, not to mention several loos around town – made even Draco blush.

Which brought him back to the issue at hand.

Raking his fingers through his hair again, Draco sighed in frustration. He'd thought he could take care of it alone. Which, in retrospect, was probably somewhat arrogant. Nature had a way of asserting herself.

To top it off, Draco hadn't a glimmer of how Harry would respond to the news, either. They'd really only been together for about six months. And though he'd recorded ever reaction of his once-rival for years before that, first while fighting and later as longing looks and furious blushes were exchanged, he still knew very little about what Harry thought of having a family of his own.

The option of keeping Harry in the dark and taking a potion to deal with the whole situation instead had been seriously considered. However, with Snape dead, there wasn't a Potions master around that Draco trusted enough either to make a safe and effective draught, or to keep quiet about Draco needing it. And it would be too complex to brew his own without Harry figuring out that he was up to something.

Which left him with having to tell Harry and deal with the consequences.

The sound of the door opening further twisted Draco's already badly knotted stomach. He couldn't even bring himself to turn around to face Harry.

"Draco!" Harry's voice was filled with happiness. "I didn't expect you to be here. What a nice surprise."

He didn't realise Harry had crossed the room until gentle arms encircled him from behind. He wanted to melt into the warmth, soak up the affection that flowed so readily from his lover, but he felt like a thief, stealing caresses that might no longer be his. Draco knew he should remove himself entirely from Harry's embrace, yet he hadn't the willpower to resist what he feared he might lose once Harry found out. Instead he stayed where he was, standing stiffly in the circle of Harry's arms, staring out the window.

Harry reacted immediately, his hands running soothing strokes up Draco's arms, across his shoulders and down his back. "What's wrong?"

Extricating himself, Draco moved away, unconsciously wrapping his own arms around his torso.

"Talk to me, Draco. What's going on?" The question was hesitant, almost wary.

Draco hugged himself tighter, trying to find the words.

"Draco?"

It was the trace of fear in Harry's voice that caused Draco to speak.

"What do you know about babies and the Wizarding world?" Draco asked, finally looking over at his boyfriend.

Harry's concerned expression gave way to befuddled amusement. "Well," he smirked, "when two grownups love each other very much, sometimes the daddy put his penis -"

"I'm being serious," snapped Draco, his tone sharper than intended. He cursed inwardly when Harry blanched. "Sorry," he murmured. "It's just –" Halting abruptly to gather his thoughts, Draco drew a deep breath. "You said 'two grownups,' does that mean you know that a wizard can get pregnant?"

Harry's face seemed to soften a bit. "Yeah," he replied quietly. "Yeah, it does."

The sudden rush of relief that Harry already knew and didn't look repulsed by the prospect of a pregnant man turned rapidly into baffled hurt as to why Harry had done nothing to prevent the possibility of conceiving a baby while they'd been having sex, leaving it all to Draco to remember to cast the spell whether he topped or bottomed. As he thought more about it, his emotions dissolved into full-blown anger. "Then why are you being so irresponsible? What? The Great Harry Potter can have unprotected sex and not get pregnant? Or are contraception spells somehow beneath you?"

"What? No! I – No, of course not." Harry flushed. "I just don't know any."

"You daft git, why didn't you say?" Draco's tone had lightened considerably, but it still held an irritated edge. "I can easily teach you some."

Harry fidgeted slightly. "Um, I sorta didn't know about the wizard pregnancy possibility until lunch today."

"Lunch? What in bleedin' hell were you doing at lunch?" A memory niggled at Draco. "Wait, weren't you supposed to have lunch with Granger today?"

"Er, yeah." Harry shifted uncomfortably. "She explained that we're like seahorses."

Draco stared, trying to make sense of the bizarre conversation. "Seahorses? Potter what are you on about?"

"She was saying… Um, never mind, it's not very important." Harry turned wide hopeful eyes to his bemused boyfriend. "Could we, Draco? You and me? Could we really have a baby?"

The last of Draco's anger melted away. "Yes, Harry, we could."

"Oh, Draco, I'd really love to have my own family. Would you want more than one? I mean, I guess I shouldn't assume you'd want any at all with me, but if you did, would you want more than one? Because I would. I'd like at least two. Not right away mind, so we don't need to decide right now –" Draco's indulgent smile froze at these words one hand moving instinctively to his belly. "- but eventually. Would you want to carry them, 'cause I wouldn't mind, I mean if I can. I can, can't I?"

"Harry." The word was softly spoken.

"Well, unless you wanted to. Is it important which of us does or could we both do it? I mean not at the same time, but you carry one and then I –"

"Harry." The word was repeated, no louder, but the tone was insistent.

"Sorry, I'm babbling a bit, aren't I?"

Despite his apprehension, the corners of Draco's lips quirked up. "A bit, yes."

"It's only that I thought I couldn't have a family and have you and I wasn't going to give you up if I could help it and now I know I can and –"

"Harry."

"Sorry."

"Harry, I went to a healer today –"

"Oh God," Harry interrupted. "Here I am carrying on and you're sick."

"No, not sick exactly –"

Harry cut him off again. "I've been rather worried. You've seemed so tired lately and you're not eating much and I heard you vomiting the other morning. _Again_. I know you thought I was still asleep and I could tell you didn't want to talk about it – you're so stubborn sometimes – but I've been going to say something anyway because I can't lose you, Draco, I can't, not after we survived so much. God, tell me it's nothing serious."

Reassured by Harry's continued rambling, Draco wanted to smile, however he didn't want to make light of the situation. Schooling his features, he continued, "It _is_ a rather serious condition, that's why we need to talk." When Harry took his hand in a bone-crushing grip, his face paling, Draco was quick to add, "But the healer says that if I rest and eat more and follow all her instructions that I should be fine in about nine months."

Harry's confusion was evident in his eyes. "Nine months?"

Draco loosened Harry's hold and pulled the flattened palm towards himself. Placing his hand over Harry's, he pressed the splayed fingers against his own abdomen.

"I'm pregnant, Harry."

Harry stilled so completely, Draco wasn't sure he was even breathing anymore. "You're going to have a baby?" he whispered, voice tight.

Draco nodded. "Well, unless you want me to- Unless I take a potion to get rid of it."

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Harry looked stricken, but he swallowed and continued with a subdued tone. "I mean I'm not saying you can't. It, it's your body. I won't stop you if that is what you want."

"It isn't." Was Draco's soft response. He met Harry's eyes. "I want this baby."

Relief coursed through Draco, any lingering doubts washing away as Harry pulled him into a fierce hug and choked out, "We're going to be fathers."

To Draco's horror, tears started to well in his eyes. "Soddin hormones," he muttered.

Harry smiled. "I love you Draco Malfoy, hormones and all."

~ fin


End file.
